I Do
by Scarlett Phoenix
Summary: The engagement and wedding of two Joes. Formerly titled "Journey through Life". The original idea for this fic has been changed because of my current time constraints.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I don't own G. I. Joe or Josh Groban's "My Confession". Heather is my creation, though. 

Thanks to shanascarlettohara for beta'ing this for me.

* * *

The plane ride was lonely. No matter how hard he tried thoughts of her kept creeping into his mind, which just made the trip longer and harder. He never imagined he would ever meet anyone like her, the smart-ass redhead who wouldn't put up with any of his crap. It was no use. All he could do was think of her: her smile, her laughter, the way she looked, her touch, and even her perfume. He looked out his window to try to clear his mind. Even those cruel clouds in the heavens brought back memories of her. He thought of the first time they met. He wouldn't admit it back then, but that was the exact moment he knew she was the one. Two problems: one - she was his subordinate. And two - she was taken at the time. So, he settled for the second best thing, to be her closest and dearest friend.

He chuckled out loud when he thought of the time he finally admitted to himself that he was one hundred percent in love with her and decided to forgo the frat reg's. He was glad he did. Memories of their life together flooded his thoughts. He couldn't picture his life without her. He couldn't wait to finish this trip and get back home. Then, this whole ordeal would be in his past, although, he knew this was really just the beginning. He would have more to deal with upon his return. Despite all the missions he'd been on, this would be one of, if not the hardest thing he'd ever done or would ever have to do.

The blond First Sergeant of the GI Joe team de-boarded the plane at Hartsfield and picked up his rental car. He sat in the parking lot, studying a map of Atlanta, although he knew exactly where he was going. He had been to the house a number of times before, but she always drove because it was her hometown. Before he left the parking lot, Conrad placed a call on his cell phone to let the other party know he was on the way. He had dealt with people from all walks of life during his career, but he never felt as nervous as he did now. He had asked Patrick O'Hara if he could visit without Shana's knowledge or presence. How he managed to pull that off without her finding out is a mystery in itself!

Conrad pulled up to the driveway and sat in the car for a few minutes gathering his courage. Patrick opened the front door to see who had pulled up. The house, hidden in the countryside, had a long, winding driveway. This meant that whoever it was came there purposely or else they would have turned around long before reaching the house. Conrad got out of the car and greeted his love's father. The two men entered the home and talked for awhile before Patrick gave Conrad a questioning look. Conrad somehow found himself asking Mr. O'Hara for his youngest child and only daughter's hand in marriage.

Patrick smiled realizing he had been right. He expected this day to come. There were no secrets between father and daughter, except those concerning her career. Patrick had watched Shana and Conrad interact when they visited and could tell they were in love. Patrick, wanting nothing but to see his daughter happy, gave Conrad his blessing but warned that he would have to deal with the boys, who would have plans of their own. This was their baby sister, in every sense of the phrase. Sean, the youngest, was 11 years older than Shana. In fact, Frank and Brian were in college and out of the house by the time Shana was in the first grade. All of them were always very protective of her.

That evening, all three brothers and their families came over to the house. Conrad wondered what he had gotten himself into. He could have kicked himself for not realizing the whole family would confront him. He hoped her brothers would go easy on him, seeing that they had known him for several years (even before he and Shana became a couple). But why would they? He knew what they did to her ex-fiance. In fact, he couldn't stop laughing when he heard about it. Now that he was the voluntary victim, it didn't seem so funny. "Is she worth this?", he thought. He tried imaging what his life would have been like the past couple of years without having her by his side. He regretted the many times he denied his love for her. "Definitely, worth it."

_"_After spending that evening and most of the next day being harassed and threatened by Shana's brothers, he was glad to get back to Hartsfield and be on his way home. All was not in vane, though. Patrick had given him his blessing and her brothers, following Frank's move, ended up giving him their blessings as well. Conrad understood this was a big brother thing. Heaven help whoever thought about marrying his own baby sister, Heather.

On the flight back home, he thought of the future; Shana, as his wife, and their children. Shana Hauser: sounds pretty good. Would their children be blonde like him or redheaded like her? Definitely, blue eyed and witty. He imagined them playing football in their yard, piano lessons, and of course, martial arts lessons at the O'Hara's dojo. They would settle down in Atlanta, not St. Louis. Although he loves his family, he would never take her away from hers. He knows how important they are to her. The more he thought about it, the more he couldn't wait for it to become a reality. The only problem now was asking her. How? It had to be just perfect.

Back on base, everyone rushed to put Duke's plan into place. Hawk gave Scarlett a list of bogus errands to complete. The list was pretty long to ensure she didn't return early and spoil everything. Duke went to his place, showered and headed out to the pavilion. Most of the Joes were already there in formation. Those present, including Duke, wore their dress uniforms.

The last thing on Scarlett's list was to go to Cover Girl's apartment. No reason was given. Before she knew what had hit her, Scarlett was pulled into the room, given a makeover, and drug out to the pavilion. Right in front of her was Duke, her soul mate, on his knees holding a black velvet box. Behind him was just about the entire Joe team, dressed to the nines. To top things off, Josh Groban's "My Confession" played repeatedly over the loudspeakers. Scarlett blinked her eyes several times and pinched herself to make sure she was not dreaming or hallucinating. Duke took her hand and looked up into her eyes.

"Shana, I... I... uh." He started. When he looked at her, the thoughts he had on the plane came back to him. He had a whole speech planned but couldn't get any of the words out. All he could manage to say was "Marry me?" Tears flooded down her face as she nodded. He gently took the diamond ring out of the box and placed it on the third finger of her left hand, then stood and kissed her passionately.


	2. The Wedding

Disclaimers: See Chapter 1 for Disclaimers.

AN: Keiko is the name I chose for Jinx.

Thank you, Wolfman, for beta-reading this twice for me and for your tips, suggestions, and feedback!

* * *

A delicately balanced aroma of fresh cut flowers and vanilla scented candles could be detected throughout the church. The baptistery, hidden by a set of creme-colored drapes, served as the backdrop for the ivy-laced candelabras. The guests conversed amongst themselves while enjoying the soft background music provided by the pianist.

In a small room towards the back of the church, an elegantly dressed redhead nervously paced the floor as she awaited the designated time. Soon, Shana would be escorted by her father, Patrick O'Hara, to the place where she would stand next to her partner, best friend, and the love of her life. Shana contemplated the fact that this would be the last time she would be known as Ms. Shana Macayle O'Hara. In a few hours, she would become known as Mrs. Shana Macayle Hauser or Mrs. Conrad Scott Hauser. Either way, she would no longer use the surname, O'Hara, a name she had cherished for the past twenty-seven years. As independent as Shana was, she was adamantly set against using a hyphenated surname.

A few close friends kept her company. For the entire time they had been roommates, Allie had never seen her best friend so anxious. The photographer opened the door in an attempt to take a few pictures of the bridal party. Allie shoved him and his rather expensive equipment right back out into the hallway, telling him, not so nicely, to leave the bride alone. Afterwards, she went back to help the others put some last minute touches on Shana.

Patrick lightly tapped on the door. Allie opened it just enough to see who it was, but stood ready to slam the door shut if it turned out to be that pesky photographer again. "Ladies," Patrick informed, "it's time." The girls gave Shana their congratulatory hugs and made their way to the chapel's entrance, leaving Shana behind with her father.

Patrick rested his hands on his daughter's shoulders, a few teardrops ready to trickle down his face at any moment. "She looks just like you," he thought to himself, referring to his late wife. Patrick took Shana's arm and asked, "Ready to take a walk?" To which Shana replied, "Yes." The two then headed towards the sanctuary.

Before making their appearance, Patrick hugged Shana. "Your mother would be proud of you for waiting for the right man to marry. In fact, she'd be pretty upset at me for harassing you like I have." Patrick stopped for a moment to regain his composure and pulled out a box. He removed a delicate gold chain. On the chain was an emerald pendant accented with diamonds. As he placed the necklace on Shana's neck, he explained, "This belonged to your grandmother. She and your mother wore it for their weddings. They would want you to have it."

Patrick handed Shana a set of earrings that matched the heirloom gracing her neck. "You're marrying a good man, you know," he said. "I would not let you go through with this if he wasn't. And I know what you're thinking. Don't worry, you'll always be an O'Hara, even though your name's about to change." Shana flashed a smile as she wiped a tear away and quickly put on the earrings.

Conrad stood on the raised platform at the front of the sanctuary. Standing to his right was General Clayton Abernathy and to his left were Dash, his best man, and Brad and Vince, his groomsmen. Conrad watched as Hector escorted his mother and helped her take a seat next to Robert Falcone, the man who raised him as if he were his own son. Conrad's face lit up at the sight of Polly sitting calmly on Hector's shoulder, dressed in a custom-made tux.

Conrad's thoughts drifted back to the previous night. Just before midnight, he was pried away from Shana and escorted back to his place. Knowing the couple would have plans to sneak out and meet somewhere, Hawk and Flint had Snake Eyes guard Conrad's room. Likewise, Jinx and Lady Jaye stood watch over Shana. Shana could have easily slipped by Lady Jaye and even Jinx, but there was no way Conrad would be able to get past his sentinel, so it was pointless trying to make the rendezvous. "Just wait 'til it's your turn buddy," Conrad sulked and grumbled at Dash, who had decided to keep him company and tried to keep him in good spirits until the next day. Conrad refocused his attention to the event at hand.

The pianist, upon being notified that the bride and her entourage were ready, played a series of transitioning chords leading up to the processional song. Courtney was the first to appear. Hector and Wayne, still standing at the back of the room, grabbed the pew in front of them for support right as their knees gave out. She was breathtakingly gorgeous. Hector and Wayne looked at each other with lovestruck expressions. Both knew exactly what the other was thinking. Each was conjuring up a plan on how to beat the other guy at getting a date with her.

Courtney was followed by Keiko and then Allie. Vince and Dash nearly fainted when they saw their respective girlfriends walking down the aisle. The formal attire was a drastic change from their usual uniform or casual civilian clothes. Courtney, Keiko, and Allie wore full-length, emerald green silk evening gowns with spaghetti straps. Their matching shoes barely showed under the hems. All were adorned with a simple strand of perfectly shaped pearls and earrings to match. Their hair and make up were flawless.

Once the bridal party was in place the music stopped and General Abernathy announced softly, "Would everyone please rise?" The guests rose and turned to face the back of the chapel as the introductory chords of "Here Comes the Bride" was played. Patrick and Shana made their way down the aisle to the sound of whispered "oohs" and "aahs". Conrad's heart raced at the sight of her. Shana was absolutely beautiful. No, she was more than beautiful.

The slightly off-white silk dress complimented Shana's pale skin and deep red hair. The floor-length dress had a few strategically placed appliques, sequins, and pearls. One could almost see through the veil, which covered Shana's head. The thin toile allowed the fresh baby's breath woven throughout her hair to be seen.

The elated bride's sapphire blue eyes sparkled with joy. Her waist-length hair was curled, part pulled up with unseen bobby pins that matched the color of her hair, and the rest left down. Ringlets of curls draped down Shana's back, while a few loose strands framed the sides of her face. Her makeup, like her attendants', was flawless. Her mother's heirloom jewelry perfectly accented Shana's outfit.

However, what no one knew was that, instead of her heels, Shana opted to wear a pair of off-white ballerina-like slippers. She would change into her heels for the pictures later on, but only if absolutely necessary. The plan was comfort. Who knew how long she would have to stand? Shana had no intentions of being any more uncomfortable than she already was.

Once they reached the front of the chapel, Patrick took his daughter's hand, guided her up a few steps and placed her hand in Conrad's. "Son, I'm giving you my one and only daughter. She is my wife's most precious and last gift to me. All I ask of you is that you love her." Conrad acknowledged his future father-in-law with a solemn nod. Conrad was already so emotional that if he spoke now, he would not be able to say his vows.

Patrick, a man known for being able to handle anything, nearly broke down when he turned to go to his seat in the front row. The empty seat where his wife should have been sitting was an unbearable sight. She was supposed to be there to share this joyous day, watching their baby get married. As he thought about Shana's late mother, he felt a comforting Spirit from deep inside his heart. He knew Shana's mother would be watching the entire ceremony from Heaven.

Shana took her place next to her soon-to-be husband. "You may be seated," Gen. Abernathy said, smiling as he looked at the couple standing before him. He was surprised and honored that they asked him to perform the ceremony. He figured they would have chosen a man of God instead. Gen. Abernathy started with the traditional, "Dearly beloved, we have gathered here to witness..."

Shana handed her bouquet to Allie and exchanged glances with her attendants. They all suddenly looked away from each other to keep from crying. If one of them broke down, the others were likely to follow suit. As Hawk spoke, Shana tried looking at him, then Conrad, and even Brad and Vince. Finally, she settled for looking at either the wall or the floor. They were the only places she could look to and have a hope of keeping her composure.

Conrad felt Shana's hand tremble and noticed she was shaking. Or was it him who was trembling and shaking so much that it seemed like she was? He couldn't tell. Conrad just hoped and prayed he could speak when the time came. There was only one occasion when his voice ever failed. It was the time he proposed. Conrad swore to himself he'd get the words out no matter what, even if it meant crying in front of everyone.

"Time for your vows," the General cued the couple. Conrad raised Shana's head so that their blue eyes met. Taking both of her hands into his own, he said, "Shana, my love, I tried to tell you this when I proposed. Before I met you, I wondered if I'd ever find someone to share my life with. I prayed to God that someday I would meet the right lady.

"Just when I was about to give up and settle for being a lifelong bachelor, I met you. I had no idea God had you in mind for me all along. That it would be just a matter of time before He would bring you into my life.

"Shana, I wouldn't admit it back then, but I will now. I fell in love with you from the first moment we met. I tried to convince myself otherwise and did such a damn good job of it. It scares me to think that I almost let you slip by.

"You are so much more than what I ever dreamt of. You've changed my life completely, a life I no longer want to live without having you by my side, as my wife." His voice cracked a few times during his speech, but he said it. "Whew, that's over," he thought.

Shana did everything she could to keep from bawling as she listened to Conrad's words, knowing it would soon be her turn to speak. "Conrad, I never dreamt that I'd be the one standing here in this spot, in this dress, professing my love. I, too, hoped and prayed that somehow God would send the right man to me, someone who would love me for who I am, and whom I could trust and love completely."

Shana paused and glanced at the audience, looking for someone in particular. They had talked about this part of her vows. After she found him and saw his understanding nod, she continued, "I thought I had once before." Conrad's eyes showed he knew exactly what she was referring to.

"You saw me through the some of the best and worst parts of my life, just by being my friend. Without knowing it, we became closer than friends. You know, normally, rumors don't bother me, but something about what was being said about you and I scared me. I didn't want to make myself vulnerable again. You waited until I was ready to get into another relationship, never pushing me.

"On top of that and everything else we've shared so far, the trip you made to my family home before you proposed shows me how much you must love me. You went voluntarily and without telling me, knowing what they are capable of doing. And you're still standing up here with me, knowing they will be a part of our lives." Shana shot an evil glance at her brothers.

"Conrad, my love, I can't wait to start our life together, to be your wife."

Conrad and Shana slipped gold bands on each other's fingers, promising to love, honor and cherish each other until death, forsaking all others. Shana's was a solid, unbroken circle of gold designed to enhance the nearly flawless, one karat, princess-cut diamond engagement ring he placed on her hand a year ago. Conrad's was a wider, continuous circle of gold embedded with three diamonds, representing their past, present, and future. There was a rustle in the audience as some reached for the tissues strategically placed under the pews. Even Etienne, Marvin, Hector and Wayne had tears in their eyes; although later, they'd chalk it up to dust or maybe an eyelash.

Gen. Abernathy solemnly stated, "If anyone has any reason as to why these two should not be wed in holy matrimony, let him speak now or forever hold his peace." After allowing ample time and receiving no response, he continued, "By the powers vested in me by the United States Army, the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, the Great State of New York, and the powers-that-be, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Gen. Abernathy paused for a moment before reciting the much awaited, "You may kiss the bride." Conrad gently lifted the veil over Shana's head and pulled her close to him. Their kiss was passionate, but not overly done. Cheers and applause erupted from the guests.

After the newlywed couple turned to face the audience, Gen. Abernathy announced, "Let me be the first to introduce to you, Sergeant and Mrs. Conrad Scott Hauser." More cheering and applause filled the chapel. After the noise subsided, Gen. Abernathy continued, "The guests of honor ask that you join them at the Greendale Country Hills Hotel in celebration of this event." After a short pause, he added, "Which we have all patiently awaited, albeit some more patiently than others."

Conrad took his new wife's hand and helped her down the steps. Arm in arm, they exited the chapel followed by the wedding party. Once out of sight, they took off running. Allie and Courtney tore the train and veil off Shana and tossed them into one of the rooms on the way as they hurried to get into the limousines waiting to take them to the hotel.

TBC...

AN - Greendale Country Hills Hotel is fictional.


	3. The Reception

Disclaimers: See chapter one for Disclaimers. 

Please see the summary for an additional disclaimer. The introduction and toasts (in italics) were borrowed and very slightly altered without permission from http: www(dot)tmclark(dot)comJPtoasts.html For those who need it, a cast of characters is located at the end of this chapter. I changed the last part of "The Wedding" after realizing most churches would frown upon having alcohol on their properties. :-)

Wolf Thank you for your beta-reading services!

* * *

**Location: The Greendale Country Hills Hotel**

Luxuriously soft, white, cotton tablecloths covered the circular tables, each seating eight guests. On top of the tablecloths were sets of fine china, crystal wineglasses, and silverware wrapped inside white linen napkins. A slender, white vase containing three long-stemmed, pink roses and two deep green fern shoots was placed in the center of each table. The rose petals glowed from the illumination of the flames, which danced from the wicks of the two tall, white, tapered candles set to each side of the vase.

A long, oblong table, reserved for the wedding party, was placed at the head of the room. Next to it was a table that held the wedding cakes. The main section of the cake had three tiers; each tier separated and supported by a set of four sturdy, white columns. A strand of pearls outlined the bottom of each layer, while a cluster of pink rosebuds and greenery adorned the tops. Eight other cakes decorated in the same fashion encircled the tiers. The soothing sound of flowing water could barely be heard from the lit waterfall placed under the bottom tier of the main cake.

The cake topper was a custom-made statue of a miniature Conrad and Shana dressed in their wedding regalia. A heart-shaped, crystal backdrop was formed by two adjoining swans facing away from each other. Some thin, white ribbon and lace along with two American flags completed the ensemble.

An adjoining alcove contained a wooden dance floor, which could be seen from almost any angle in the dining room. Hidden on one side of the alcove was a cash bar, a small seating area, and a DJ station. Just as Craig and Jack were performing the last set of sound checks, the vehicles began approaching the hotel's circle drive.

Outside the hotel's main entrance, a doorman opened the rear door of a white limousine. Conrad, still in his full military dress, exited first. Both men then gave Shana their hands as she stepped out of the car. Once inside, the hotel's event coordinator quickly escorted the group to the foyer of the reception area. The very knowledgeable employee assisted with the formation of the reception line, having Conrad and Shana standing in the middle, their respective parents and attendants to either side.

"There's no time for that. Fix it later! The guests will be here any time!" Vince yelled, just loud enough to get Courtney and Shana's attention. Courtney was determined to fix the strands of baby's breath, which had fallen loose when she and Allie yanked off Shana's veil back at the church.

Conrad watched his wife with amusement and muttered under his breath, "That's not going to stay there much longer." Conrad grinned as his mind fast-forwarded past the formalities to when he and his new wife would finally be alone.

Seeing the guests approaching, Courtney cursed the fact that she had been defeated by those annoying little flowers and quickly took her place. An endless sea of people made their way through the reception line, each one stopping to hug the newlyweds. Conrad and Shana were both relieved when they finally greeted the last person in line.

Conrad and Shana spent some time mingling with their guests before taking their seats at the center of the head table. As the waiters brought out the first course of the meal, Patrick rose from his seat and thanked the guests for attending the celebration of his daughter's wedding. Patrick then walked over to the giggling couple.

Shana motioned for Conrad to stop messing around. She knew the look in her father's face - the deep creases in his forehead, his eyes turning small and beady. It was a look Shana had seen only a few times in her life, but she had seen it enough to know to pay close attention.

Patrick lowered himself to his daughter and son-in-law's level and solemnly told them, "The best advice I can give you is that life doesn't always give you a second chance. So treat each kiss, each embrace, each conversation as it though it could be your last. Treasure each and every moment you have together, never giving the other a chance to doubt your love. And as you journey through life may you always stand in the shadows of the favor and grace of God."

As Patrick took his seat, Robert Falcone, Conrad's step-father, rose from his. "On behalf of my loving wife, Isabelle, and the late Alexander Johann Hauser, I wish to thank Mr. O'Hara for hosting this beautiful wedding and reception for our children. Also, I'm sure AJ would join me in thanking each one of you who played a part in getting our son's stubborn ass in gear before he let the best thing in his life walk away." Before Robert sat down, he added, "By the way, I am expecting to have my first grandchild in... nine months." The guests seated in the dining area, who up to that point had been fairly quiet, cheered loudly upon hearing Robert's last comment.

The waiters worked continuously to clear the tables and bring out the next courses of the meal. As the sixth course was being distributed, Dash gently tapped a fork against the side of his wineglass. "May I have everyone's attention? I promise not to be long-winded." Laughter arose from the Joes in attendance, who knew the Warrant Officer could not give a short speech to save his life.

"On behalf of the attendants, I want to thank Mr. O'Hara for hosting this wonderful reception." Moving his focus to the other patriarch, Dash spoke rather boisterously, "Mr. Falcone, it was a pleasure getting Conrad's ass into gear, sir."

Dash turned to the audience and continued, "Conrad has been my best friend and comrade for several years, even before our time with G. I. Joe." Dash walked behind Conrad and tapped his shoulder, "Conrad, buddy, you should have taken the job of selecting a best man more seriously." Conrad glared at his best man and alleged "best friend". As Dash walked back over to his seat, he continued, "But I'm glad it's me because now I get the rare opportunity to say whatever I want to about our 'top kick' in front of all of you and him!

"As long as I've known Conrad, I've never known him to be shy around women or lacking in a selection of beautiful women. Heck, there were a number of times I've borrowed... uh, seen his little black books. Yes, that was 'books' with an '**s**'. We... uh... moving on before I get both Conrad and myself in a heap of trouble. I'd hate to be responsible for any delays in the production of Mr. Falcone's first grandbaby and my godchild.

"So, how did I manage to get two of the world's most stubborn people together, you ask? Conrad and Shana had unofficially been a couple for quite some time; they just needed some help in admitting they were a couple and madly in love with each other. To help speed things along I had a few well-placed rumors sprinkled here and there, and Voila! The sparks of romance were ignited. Well, it did help to include a healthy amount of alcohol at the right times, too."

Feeling his friend's eyes upon him, Dash laughed. "Conrad, do you even remember why you were partnered with Shana in the first place? I seem to recall you venting at me about the fact Hawk would force you to partner with someone, much less a woman. Conrad, buddy, that was all my doing and did I ever have to do some fast talking to convince Hawk. You can thank your nosy wife for my intervention, since it was repayment for her meddling in Allie's and my personal affairs, for which I am very grateful."

Dash raised his wine glass and said, "_Here's to health and prosperity, to you and all your posterity. And them that don't drink with sincerity, that they may be damned for all eternity!_" After everyone toasted the couple, but before sitting down himself, Dash smirked and added, "And _may all your ups and downs come only in the bedroom!_"

Allie rose to give her reply to Dash's speech, "On behalf of the bridal party, I also want to thank Mr. O'Hara for a wonderful evening. No one could ask for a more perfect wedding and reception, of course with exception to the best man's speech. Conrad, doll, what possessed you to pick him?"

"Okay, most of us know my significant other is full of crap, but if Dash wants to take credit for setting the trap, I'll gladly let him. It keeps me out of trouble. I can't tell you how dangerous it can be, as Shana's best friend and roommate. Nor can I tell you all the things we've thrown at each other. Conrad, my advice to you is to watch her shoes, they're her favorite things to throw. Boots take a while to come off, but run for cover if she's wearing sandals, no matter how many or how few the number of straps or buckles."

"Shana and Conrad, you're my best friends and I wish you all the happiness in the world. _May you have warm words on a cold evening, a full moon on a dark night, and the road downhill all the way to your door_," The guests responded with a variety of cheers, clapping and laughter. Allie, having to get one final word in, announced, "By the way, Brad, I'll be collecting my hard-earned winnings tomorrow evening!"

As the servers cleared the last set of dinner dishes, Conrad and Shana made their way to the cake table. Conrad unsheathed the sword lying behind the cake. Shana carefully placed her hands on the handle of the sharp steel blade alongside Conrad's. Together, they made two downward slices in the cake. Conrad set the sword back on the table. He picked up a small piece of the sliced cake and gently placed it into Shana's mouth. In return, Shana grabbed the biggest chunk of cake she could get hold of and smashed it into her husband's mouth.

"Just you wait," Conrad said while wiping his face with a napkin. The couple picked up their wineglasses and gave each other a short, soft kiss before entwining their arms and sipping their champagne. Afterwards, from the DJ station, Craig asked over the sound system, "Would the bride and groom honor us with their presence on the dance floor, if it so pleases them?" Conrad escorted Shana to the alcove and onto the wooden planks. He took his wife into his arms, signaling they were ready for the music to start.

After the couple's song finished, Craig played a series of pieces selected for the bride and groom and their parents. Shana danced with her father and then with Mr. Falcone. Afterwards, she was spun from dance partner to dance partner, until she couldn't remember with whom she had yet to take a turn.

Making his way to the alcove, with chair in tow, Hector yelled, "Hear, hear! Enough of the dancing, drinking, eating, and being merry junk. Let's get on with what we're really here for." Hector paused for a moment before explaining, "The garter toss!"

Polly, still in her tux but now hovering over Hector's shoulder, mocked, "Tsk, tsk, naughty boy. She's a married lady now." Polly suddenly flew away from Hector, upon whose shoulder she had been faithfully perched the entire evening.

"Hey, Marvin, you still got the recipe for parrot-under-glass?" Hector yelled across the room at the chef who had joined the festivities now that his work in the kitchen was finished.

Shana placed her left leg on the chair revealing her off-white ballerina slippers. Keiko pulled a couple of bobby pins out of her hair and threw them at the bride. "What the... You were wearing those this whole time and had the nerve to make us wear these uncomfortable heels!" Keiko scolded, while trying to hide her laughter. "Girlfriend, there's three of us left and don't think we won't remember this."

Conrad, thinking of how much more comfortable house shoes would have been, replied, "My thoughts exactly, Keiko. Shana thinks only of herself, doesn't she?" Shana playfully lifted Conrad's face, leaned into his ear, and whispered something so quietly only he could hear.

Shana held her dress in place while allowing Conrad to reach underneath to remove the garter. He slowly and gently massaged her calf working up towards her thigh. _What am I looking for?_ Conrad thought, now sporting a mischievous grin as he purposely missed the item. His hands worked their way to the upper part of Shana's thigh.

"Not here," Shana rebuked quietly, yet sternly. Conrad, loving it when the redhead was riled up, continued playing with her thigh, pretending not to be able to locate the garter. Shana, becoming rather frustrated and impatient, guided his hand to the exact location of the elusive item. Conrad slowly guided the garter down Shana's thigh, over her knee, and down her calf, caressing every inch of her silky, nylon-covered legs as he did.

Once he removed the green and white garter from her leg, Conrad flung it behind him, towards a group of boys and men. The toss headed right to Vince and Dash as planned. However, both men dodged it unexpectedly, causing the garter to land straight into the lucky hands of an unsuspecting Wayne. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" he asked. Just as soon as he said it, Wayne wished he could have taken back those words. Before he knew it, Dash and Vince were confronting him.

During the distraction, Allie handed Shana a bouquet similar to the bridal piece, only smaller. She then ran back to join the other single women, who had been too busy talking to notice who caught the garter. Shana turned around and tossed the bouquet over her head. Unlike their male counterparts, all the women jumped for the bouquet. Courtney emerged out of the pile victorious, clinging to the sought after prize. However, the tank jockey's countenance changed upon seeing the new 'necktie' Wayne sported.

Courtney muttered, "Oh God, not him. Anyone but Sneeden. Even that kid would have been better. Calm down girl, it's just one picture and nothing else. Yeah, that's right, it's nothing. Hmm, besides this may come in handy when he's yelling at me during his PT sessions."

Dash, having to rub in the fact of what had just happened, asked Wayne, "You know what they say about the couple who catch the garter and bouquet, don't you? It's a good thing she's pretty, huh?"

No freakin' way!" Wayne retorted, not wanting to admit how attracted he was to Courtney when he saw her walking down the aisle back at the church. Being entirely consumed in his thoughts, Wayne didn't realize he was standing with his arm around Courtney until the camera shuttered and flashed. Like second nature, Wayne grabbed the photographer's equipment and stripped it of the film.

"Hey, do you know how much that costs? That was brand new!" The photographer exclaimed. "I'll sue!"

Wayne pushed the photographer aside and threatened, "If any of you damn photo jockeys so much as thinks about trying to get that shot again... You WILL regret the day you were born!"

Conrad noticed his wife snickering at the scene. "Oh no. You'd better not be thinking what I think you're thinking. Beach Head and Cover Girl? I really did not need that image."

"My love, those were your words, not mine, but I'm glad you agree. They are cute together, aren't they?" Shana said, while trying to appear innocent.

"Hey, that's not what I said," Conrad replied, knowing that if he said anything else, his words would get twisted and bent out of shape to serve his wife's purpose.

"Well, they are cute together. Trust me, it'll work. Remember, I'm responsible for setting up both Dash and Allie and Vince and Keiko," Shana said as she began formulating a plan to get Wayne and Courtney together.

"This from the lady who needed some unsolicited help to get her own love life straightened out," Conrad replied. "You're forgetting one little detail. How does good ol' Hector fit into your little scheme? He seems to have a thing for her too. You should have seen those boys back at the church when she walked down the aisle."

Shana laughed, "Hector? Conrad, love, we all know he has a thing for anyone of the opposite sex. Now Wayne, on the other hand..."

"Yeah, well both of them better stay far away from you, Mrs. Hauser," Conrad interrupted as he grabbed Shana's waist and kissed her.

Dash pulled Conrad aside to let him know their vehicle was ready. "Dash, you have no idea how long I've been wanting to ditch this place and finally spend some time with my wife. _Alone_."

Before Conrad could take a step, Dash grabbed his arm and told him, "One more thing before you go. I'll have some blackmail material waiting for you upon your return." Conrad laughed as Dash explained how the camera and the photographer Wayne attacked were decoys. The real photographer stood a few feet back and off to the side. Dash added, "He claims to have gotten several good shots of Wayne and Courtney."

"So, you and my kid brother planned that whole garter toss thing, eh?" Conrad asked, trying not to draw attention to them.

"That is something I can neither confirm nor deny," Dash smirked. "However, I will go on record saying that Courtney catching the bouquet was a pleasant surprise."

"Don't be too sure of yourself, buddy," Conrad said. "My wife, who, if I may remind you, is your girlfriend's best friend, thinks Wayne and Courtney would make a 'cute' couple. And you know as well as I do that means we will be drafted into her infamous dating service."

Dash, whose face now showed signs of a new alertness, whispered to his friend, "F&#! She hasn't gotten to Allie yet, has she!" Conrad, not knowing where either woman was, shrugged his shoulders.

Dash and Conrad walked back to the alcove to find Shana dancing with her ex-fiancé, Snake Eyes. Dash raised his shoulders and narrowed his eyes, showing his concern. Conrad verbalized his thoughts loud enough for only Dash to hear, "You've got to wonder if he'd go through all that again if he knew back then that she would end up being another man's wife."

Conrad walked up and tapped his wife's dance partner's shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?" Snake Eyes acted like he just woke up from a trance and started waving his hands in all sorts of gestures while stepping away from Shana. Conrad grabbed Snake Eyes' arms to make him shut up. "You know a hell of a lot better than to think I'd be as jealous and overprotective as Dash here. But that doesn't mean I'm into sharing my wife with anyone, including you pal," Conrad joked as he reassuringly placed a hand on the mute man's shoulder. Conrad changed his demeanor and whispered, "I wouldn't have this wonderful lady as my wife if it weren't for you. Thank you."

Snake Eyes bade the couple his congratulations and wished them well, then turned and left. He cursed himself for not doing a better job of hiding his feelings for his ex-fiancée, and at her own wedding to boot. He was thankful everyone was grossly engaged in their own conversations or too busy buying drinks to notice.

After making their way back towards the foyer, Conrad asked, "May I have everyone's attention please?" The crowd of friends and family slowly quieted down. "Shana and I want to thank each and every one of you for joining us to celebrate our wedding. It's getting late and we don't want to keep our driver waiting any longer. The cash bar will stay open for another hour, so hurry up and get your drinks. Craig has promised to keep the music going well into the night, so stay as long as you like."

Conrad knew his team better than to leave that last remark open. "Those of you on duty tomorrow morning are still expected to show up _on time_. Even your own death will not be accepted as an excuse!"

Conrad and Shana walked back the hotel's lobby and exited through a set of revolving doors. Once outside, they found Ettienne R. LaFitte, Wendell A. Metzger, Malcom R. Willoughby , Brian M. Forrest, Marvin F. Hinton, Ronald W. Tadur, Wallace A. Weems and Gabriel A. Kelly standing in two perfect rows. As the couple approached, Sergeant Metzger, the senior honor guards, gave the commands, "Center,_ face_. Present, _arms_." The guards raised their Mamelukes, opposite tips abutting in the air to form an archway.

Just as the newlyweds were about to exit the arch, the two guardsmen on the far end dropped their swords and demanded a kiss before allowing the couple to proceed. Being more than happy to oblige, Conrad grabbed his wife, dipping her backwards as he gave her a long, deep, passionate kiss that literally took her breath away. Loud joyous cheers came from those who decided to see the couple off as well as the bystanders who stopped to watch out of curiosity.

Once Shana was able to stand on her own feet again, the two soldiers raised their swords allowing Conrad and Shana to finish their walk. Afterwards, Sgt. Metzger issued the command, "Order, _arms_." and dismissed the honor guard.

Conrad and Shana waved to their family and friends one final time, before entering their limousine and heading off to spend the night in an undisclosed location; the only way they could ensure their privacy.

**To be continued...**

Cast of characters, in no particular order:

Shana M. O'Hara - Scarlett  
Conrad S. Hauser - Duke  
Patrick O'Hara - Shana's Dad  
Jack S. Morelli - Dialtone  
Craig S. McConnel - Rock 'N Roll  
Ettienne R. LaFitte - Gung Ho  
Wendell A. Metzger - Leatherneck  
Malcom R. Willoughby - Deep Six  
Brian M. Forrest - Wet Suit  
Marvin F. Hinton - Road Block  
Ronald W. Tadur - Dusty  
Wallace A. Weems - Rip Cord  
Gabriel A. Kelly - Barbecue  
Hector X. Delgado - Shipwreck  
Dashiell R. Fairborne - Flint  
Allie (Alison R. Hart-Burnett) - Lady Jaye  
Courtney A. Krieger - Cover Girl  
Vincent Falcone - Falcon  
Keiko - Jinx (I just picked a name her since it's classified. The character herself is not mine.)

The following are my original characters:

Robert Falcone - Duke step-father and Falcon's father  
Isabelle Falcone - Duke and Falcon's mother  
Maycale O'Hara - Shana's mother  
Alexander Johann "AJ" Hauser - Duke's father


End file.
